


Therapon

by killaidanturner



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, M/M, Metafiction, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will not be divine intervention that tears them apart, it will be each other’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baggvinshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggvinshield/gifts).



> this is a gift for my wife for her birthday. Happy birthday Rachel <3 hope you enjoy my 500 words of attempt at this ship

Will holds the sketch in his hands, one of his fingers lightly tracing the lines of graphite. He’s surprised that this piece of art has survived all this time, that Hannibal went to such length to preserve it. Achilles lamenting the death of Patroclus. 

 

Patroclus defined by his empathy and Achilles by his arrogance, by his wrath. 

 

The thing about Hannibal is, nothing is ever simple. Everything has a meaning, a subtext to it. At the time Will may not have fully understood the weight that this art held, Hannibal’s meticulous details of the lovers. He naively made the assumption that it was just a sketch, a way to pass the time. Since Italy, since the Red Dragon, Will has come to realize looking back on their past that perhaps Hannibal saw a lot of themselves in the two Greek figures. 

 

Patroclus’ death was at Achilles hands, though indirectly. Will knows that Hannibal will be the one to stop his heart, to ensure its last beat is against Hannibal’s. This sketch was him saying, I will mourn you when you are gone, I will mourn you before I tear apart the city brick by brick. I will burn it the way that Troy burned. 

 

_ “Achilles wished all Greeks would die, so that he and Patroclus could conquer Troy alone,”  _

 

Perhaps even then Will knew what Hannibal meant, he just wasn’t ready to see it. Hannibal has spent his time crafting their story, writing their own epic poem in the blood of others. He wants them to conquer, wants them to be unstoppable. 

 

“ _ Took divine intervention to bring them down. ” _

 

It will not be divine intervention that tears them apart, it will be each other’s hands. Will accepts his role as Patroclus, he accepts his role at Hannibal’s side. He is the battle cry of reason at Hannibal’s side. 

 

Maybe it’s not reason when you’re trying to come up with terms, some sort of agreement, a quota that is a body count for the month. Terms and Conditions on who meets the criteria to be another body on this list. Limbs and blood bags, red and red and red. 

 

Hannibal has wanted him to be his Patroclus, he has wanted him to have the fascination that Patroclus held for Achilles. How Patroclus knew his steps, knew his movements, knew the sound of quick breaths as they were driven from him. 

 

Will thinks that he does know these things, that he could count the measures of Hannibal’s foot falls striking the earth. He knows the way his hands move, how the touch piano keys and how they caress skin. He knows the hitch in his breath when his hand is wrapped around Hannibal’s cock, knows the litany of languages that his mouth can produce. 

 

He knows his favorite symphonies, can count them on his hands. He knows the  _ details _ , he knows the structure of his mind, the winding stairs and the endless rooms. 

 

He has already done his deed of wearing Hannibal’s armor, he spent his time in confinement as the Chesapeake Ripper. Will can’t help the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

 

It will end in bloodshed, a crashing sky, it will end with the sun devouring them whole. Will likes this idea, that they will burn, something warmer for his skin because he’s already been drowning.    
  


 


End file.
